hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2001 TwentyOnePilots Hurricane season
The 2001 TwentyOnePilots Basin Hurricane Season was a slightly above average season in terms of named storms. The season affects the continents of Trench, Blurryface, & Vessel. The season officially starts on May 1, and ends November 30. However, storms can form earlier or later. The storms are named in a series of two name lists. List #1 was used in 2000. Therefore, List #2 was used this year. The lists are divided, with half being male names, and the other half being female names. If a name is used for a storm that is very destructive or deadly, the name gets retired and is replaced by a different name. The first named storm of the season, Al, was the earliest forming storm in the basin since records began. Al became a tropical depression on May 2, and lived for another four days. The average TwentyOnePilots Season consists of 11 named storms, 4 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. However, seasons can be more or less active depending on the conditions of the atmosphere and the ocean. Seasonal Forecast Systems Hurricane Al On May 1, a broad area of low pressure formed off the coast of Blurryface. The system organized and was upgraded to a tropical depression on May 2 after RABWC sent planes into the center of the system to study it. On May 3, the storm gained tropical storm status, receiving the name "Al" The storm began moving northeast at around 6 mph. Al entered warm waters on May 4, where it was able to strengthen into a hurricane. This is also the time that it reached it's peak intensity. Al began to weaken on May 5 due to unfavorable conditions, and completely dissipated on May 6. Tropical Storm Barron On June 4, a disturbance emerged off of Trench and began moving west at a slow speed. Despite the disturbance being in cooler waters, it still developed into a tropical depression on June 7. One day later on June 8, the storm reached tropical storm status, being dubbed as "Barron" RABWC sent planes into the storm in order to see if it would continue to head west toward Vessel, or go north. The planes confirmed that Barron would head north and die off within the next few days. Because of this, no watches were issued. Come June 10, Barron dropped down to a tropical depression and dissipated not long after. Tropical Storm Cory On June 9, a disturbance formed in the southern part of the ocean west of Blurryface and quickly intensified into a tropical depression. The system, was moving northeast at 3 mph. One June 10, the storm strengthened into Tropical Storm Cory. Becoming the third named storm of the season. Cory shifted northwest on June 11 and headed towards Vessel. However, it began to unexpectedly weaken. By June 12, Cory had weakened to a tropical depression and was not forecasted to survive much longer. Cory officially dissipated the following day. Hurricane Daniel On the morning of June 26, a tropical depression formed off the northern tip of Blurryface. the system was fairly organized, and before long strengthened into Tropical Storm Daniel. The system continued on a northerly track for most of it's life. On June 28, Daniel underwent rapid intensification. Becoming a Category 3 Hurricane in less than 6 hours. The storm, still being no threat to land, continued it's trek across the ocean. Unfortunately, two people were killed due to rip currents in Trench. Daniel weakened to a Category 2 on July 1. By July 2, Daniel had encountered too cold of waters to continue spinning. It weakened to a tropical depression later that day, while it's remnants went on to cause minimal damage on Trench's northernmost peninsula. Tropical Storm Evan On August 1, A tropical depression formed off the coast of Blurryface and moved at a very slow pace (2 mph) north. The storm strengthened to a tropical storm on August 2, receiving the name "Evan" The system was forecasted to weaken within the next few days due to an extratropical system that would be moving into the area. The system was projected to absorb Evan. On August 3, Evan weakened to a tropical depression due to the extratropical cyclone making it's way into the area. Evan was the completely absorbed by August 4. Hurricane Fin Main Article: Hurricane Fin On August 2, an area of low pressure emerged off the southern coast of Blurryface and strengthened into a tropical storm, gaining the name "Fin" This made it the lowest latitude named storm on record in the basin. Fin underwent rapid intensification, and strengthened into a Category 2 Storm by August 4. Hurricane warnings were put into affect for the northwestern coast of Blurryface. The city of Polarize was under a mandatory evacuation, as well as many of the surrounding cities. Fin rapidly intensified yet again into an extremely powerful Category 5 hurricane. With sustained winds of 175 mph, and gusts of 200 mph. Making it the strongest storm ever recorded in the basin. Fin made landfall in the city of Polarize on August 5 with sustained winds of 170 mph. Making it the strongest system to ever affect the continent. Fin also brought in a storm surge of 5.67 feet. This surge swamped the area, causing a great deal of damage. Fin also dropped an estimated 5 inches of rain. Adding to the surge level. Fin weakened to a Category 1 storm before reentering the ocean, in which it the made a U turn back towards the peninsula. However, Fin weakened to a tropical depression before landfall, and dissipated completely on August 11. Tropical Storm Greg On August 9, a tropical depression formed in the northern part of the TwentOnePilots Basin. The storm was not excepted to last long due to high wind shear in the area at the time. On August 10, the system attained winds of 40 mph. Acquiring the name "Greg" RABWC forecasted Greg to not last much longer as wind shear was getting extremely powerful. Greg would not be able to withstand this great of shear. On August 11, RABWC's predictions came true beause Greg weakened back down into a tropical depression, and dissipated late that night. Tropical Storm Hawk Main Article: Tropical Storm Hawk On September 3, an area of low pressure emerged off the coast of Blurryface. The system was moving west, and soon strengthened to a tropical depression. This prompted tropical storm watches to be put into affect for parts of Trench's lowest peninsula. One September 4, the system strengthened into Tropical Storm Hawk, and the tropical storm watches were turned into warnings. Hawk made landfall later that day, causing an extreme amount of rainfall. This rainfall led to much flooding throughout the whole peninsula. Hawk weakened to a tropical depression, and moved very slowly across the continent. This caused even more rainfall inland to cities that usually don't get tropical cyclones. Hawk then officially dissipated on September 6. Hurricane Isaiah On September 5, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of trench. The wave quickly strengthened into a tropical depression, and into a tropical storm on the same day. Acquiring the name Isaiah. The system continued on a northwest movement, where it eventually was able to strengthen into a Category 1 Hurricane. Isaiah was not given much attention for much of it's life due to it's minimal affects to land. However, on September 9, RABWC warned the continent of Vessel that Isaiah's remnants would impact the continent. Most likely causing small amounts of rainfall and flooding. On September 10, Isaiah dissipated while it's remnants moved along to make landfall in Vessel. Hurricane Jack On September 13, a disturbance formed in the northern ocean. It produced scattered thunderstorms and was projected to develop into a system. The storm strengthened into a tropical depression on September 15, and continued moving northeast towards Vessel. The storm strengthened into a tropical storm the next day receiving the name "Jack" Jack strengthened into a hurricane later that day asit continued it's move toward Vessel. On September 17, Jack underwent rapid weakening. Weakening to a tropical depression by the end of the day. Finally on September 19, Jack dissipated and it's remnants went on to affect Vessel. Tropical Storm Kevin On September 17, a tropical depression formed off the coast of Trench and quickly organized into a tropical storm. Receiving the name "Kevin" The system was talking a track north that would soon lead it into harsh wind shear. This led many weather agencies to believe that the system wouldn't last very long. On September 19, Kevin reached it's peak intensity of 45 mph. The storm began to weaken very fast as it continued to head north into the wind shear. Finally on September 21, Kevin weakened back down to a tropical wave and was no longer monitored by any weather agencies. Tropical Storm Lauren On September 19, a tropical depression developed east of Vessel. The system, being in favorable conditions, developed into a tropical storm not long after. Being dubbed as "Lauren" Meteorologists forecasted that the storm would be around for a while, as it was moving very slow, and conditions looked like they would continue to be favorable. On September 24, Lauren weakened back into a tropical depression, but re-strengthened back into a tropical storm on the 26th. Lauren continued meandering around the ocean for another eleven days. At one point, it was forecasted to make landfall in Trench. However, it turned around and headed north. On October 3, Lauren entered very cold waters and degenerated into a remnant low.\ Tropical Storm Lauren was the longest lasting TwentyOnePilots Basin. Lasting a total of 15 days in the ocean. Tropical Depression Thirteen On September 30, a tropical wave formed just off the coast of Vessel. The system was forecasted to strengthen into a tropical storm and make landfall on Vessel by the end of the week. However, conditions in the atmosphere changed, and meteorologists predicted that the system would only peak as a tropical depression. On October 1, the system was upgraded to tropical depression status with winds of 35 mph. RABWC said that people living in the Southeast part of Vessel should prepare for rainfall from the system. On October 3, Tropical Depression Thirteen dissipated before landfall. However, it's remnants made landfall in Vessel and caused minimal amounts of rain. No damage or deaths were reported. Tropical Storm Meghan On October 5, a tropical depression formed close to the northern tip of Blurryface. The system was very fast moving, and was projected to become a tropical storm. On October 6, the storm reached it's peak intensity of 40 mph. Acquiring the name Meghan. At this point, the storm was moving at 11 mph. One of the fastest moving storms in the Basin. Early on October 7, Meghan weakened to a tropical depression, and completely dissipated shortly after. - - - Storm Names * Al * Barron * Cory * Daniel * Evan * Fin * Greg * Hawk * Isaiah * Jack * Kevin * Lauren * Meghan * Naomi (Unused) * Olive (Unused) * Pam (Unused) * Rachel (Unused) * Sage (Unused) * Tara (Unused * Victoria (Unused) * Winnie (Unused) Retirement During the annual RABWC meeting, the name Fin was selected to be retired. It will never again be used to name a storm in the TwentyOnePilots Basin. This was the first time a male name was retired. It will be replaced by ''Fred ''for the 2003 season. Category:TwentyOnePilots hurricane seasons